Deviance
by Hobbes Rousseau and Nietzsche
Summary: Everyone has secrets, ones they guard more than they guard their lives. These are not good things, but they still exist. Fetishes, infidelities, and other sources of deviancy are still there. This is a look at them. WARNING! NTR, Lemons, General Sexual Deviancy, and More Inside! DO NOT CLICK IF EASILLY OFFENDED!
1. Hinata

**Our first lemon and first story. Please be kind, and don't review if you simply don't like the subject matter. Also, don't complain about things like updates. You're getting free porn, you have no rights to argue with.**

**More importantly, this is a chaptered work. No characters are innocent and you will see that. If you cannot stand the thought of, say, Tenten having a diaper fetish or Hinata cheating on Naruto with Sasuke, we recomend you do not read this story. It is in no way suitable for minors or those easilly offended. It is a work primarilly written for our own personal enjoyment and to help hone our craft.**

**Additionally, this story is a fan-made production and its creators derive nothing in the way of monetary gain.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hinata**

* * *

It's not hard to feel guilty. It's like a knife, buried into your chest and your every action twists it a little. It digs at you, soaking every waking moment in pain. Eventually it becomes normal for you. You rationalize it away, that everyone has secrets and yours is no worse, just different. Still, the knife twists deeper. Still, no matter how hard it gets, no matter how painful it is or how close the knife gets to your heart-of-hearts, you still can't pull it out.

"AH! Sasuke…" I moan, a surge of pleasure gliding through my skin.

I said it was easy to feel guilty, not that it was easy to stop.

I remember how all this began, the chain of events that lead to me lying here with Uchiha Sasuke trying his level best to knock me up again. I remember my first time, fourteen years ago. Lights turned off, a mutual expression of love and lust with my future husband Naruto. I remember the gentle caress of his rough hands on my breasts, the soft pain as I was stretched inside for the first time, and the wonderful sparks of pleasure. Although neither of us had an orgasm, it was wonderful.

Once.

"Yeah, harder Sasuke! Harder!" I shout, feeling my master pound my cheating pussy ever faster.

Naruto, while I love him to death, has a problem. Even after our first time, he's been excessively gentle. It's always soft and romantic, no matter how much I hint, urge, or outright demand. He treats me like I'm a flower made of crystal glass. It got worse about four months into our marriage when we learned I was pregnant. I remember that cold spring morning when, to a chorus of shlick-shlick noises, I discovered the joys of masturbation as my idiot husband hid inside paperwork so he could be sure he didn't 'break me.'

"Ooh Sasu-SASUKE!" I scream, feeling his sharp teeth punching through the sensitive skin of my breast, before feeling him slide something into my now-pierced nipple. Thank medical ninjutsu, otherwise Naruto would notice.

After I had given birth to my first child, a beautiful baby girl, I decided to remain abstinent for a time. Two months later, though, I was back to normal but Naruto still wouldn't fuck me. It was only with great difficulty that I got him to make love to me again, and it was still the same old gentle sex from before. I needed something more.

Then, about six months later, something happened.

In a trick of fate, I'd been going over to see Sakura and Sasuke, leaving Naruto with our daughter, when I heard it. It was loud, enough that I could hear it from outside their house. Screaming, moaning, and the thump of something against a wall. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did it anyways. With a bit of chakra, I activated my eyes and looked inside the house.

It was everything I'd been searching for.

"Hn, you ready Hinata? Ready to have another of my babies? Ready to get your cheating pussy pregnant from your husband's best friend?" Sasuke says, a miniature orgasm running through me at the thought. My answer is obvious, if incoherent.

I remember Sakura, bent down over the edge of a couch with her beautiful bottom beaten to a bright apple red as her husband pounded away, heedless of her pleasure or pain while smacking her ass or pulling her hair. I remember seeing when Sasuke pulled on a string that rested on her back and how she rose up with a scream. I saw the piercings first, a pair of gold rings running through her nipples, before I noticed that Sasuke was tugging on them with the string, hard enough to leave a rivulet of bleed running down her chest. I stood there, transfixed, for a half hour before I heard Sakura scream his name before passing out with a load of his seed still inside her and crimson life flowing down her chest.

"Yes! SASUKE! FUCK! YES!" I scream again, feeling his warm cum spurting inside me, ready to violate my womb with another scion of the Uchiha clan.

I still don't know what came over me that day. I should have left, should have run away, should have done anything else. Instead, I rang the doorbell.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't even bothered putting clothes on when he answered the door. "Yes?" he asked with an arrogant smirk on his face as he saw my bright crimson face.

"I-I-I'm j-just here to, to, to u-u-um…" I stammered, the heat in my face and loins growing hotter as I tried to avert my eyes from his face but instead landed on his member, still covered in juices and half erect. I didn't even notice I'd entered the house until I heard the door close behind me.

"You're here to what?" he said, a smirk on his voice as he watched me squirm while his erection restored itself.

"I-I-I-I'm, I'm, I'm…" I tried to respond, but simply couldn't. I'd just watched the fucking I'd craved for more than a year now, with its giver standing at attention before me. I was snapped out of my daze when I felt Sasuke's hands, smooth and gentle, lift my chin so I could meet his eyes, each red and spinning lazily.

"Hinata, what do you want?" he asked, his breath warm against my face, my eyes watering while my womanhood continued to do the same. "I won't tell Naruto," he said, gently pushing down on my shoulders until I was level with his hips and his hardened cock stood at attention before me, glistening with semen and Sakura's fluids.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't care less as I simply opened wide and took almost half his dick inside. It was smaller than Naruto's, although a bit longer, and was soaked with the salty taste of Sasuke's cum and something I assume had to be Sakura. I pulled back, sucking hard, before I took it in my hand and began licking, bottom to top and just below the head. I knew what I was doing, Naruto knew he couldn't break me through oral. As I continued my tongue-work I began to get more into it until my left hand decided I needed some attention too, and it began to poke and prod at my slick shaved slit, running in small circles around my clit while, in the back of my head, a voice whispered that, maybe if I could cum I'd be able to stop and regain my senses, that this wasn't much of a betrayal.

I may have thought my tongue and hand was enough, but Sasuke didn't. He pulled my hand away from hum and slapped my face, not hard but enough to sting, before shoving his length into my mouth while it was open with indignity.

"Come on, you can do better than that, can't you? Can't you handle a little bit of cock in your throat?" he said, just before he grabbed hold of my head and forced me down. My eyes watered and I began to gag, doing my best to keep from biting him as his rock-hard erection bruised my tonsils. I couldn't breathe let alone think and I was about to throw up when he pulled back, his member now covered with my drool and my eyes fogged up beyond the point of vision. I began to cough hard as he unzipped my jacket and ripped open my shirt, by bra being torn in half in the process.

"You'll do fine. Now, how about you put those tits of yours to work," he said, grabbing my hands and placing them around my breasts before placing his member between them, before asking, "What are those, 36D?"

"32DD," I said, doing as he said and doing my best to please him with my chest, making sure to lick at the head of his cock when I could. He must have enjoyed my efforts, because he spent the entire time massaging my head or shoulders. This continued for a bit, with him occasionally reaching down to fondle my breasts, until he apparently decided he'd had enough. Almost without warning his gentle scalp massage turned into a vice grip as he pulled his penis from between the soft flesh on my chest and shoved it into my mouth, hammering against the back of my throat again before pulling back and thrusting in harder. I managed to push away from him and make it to their bathroom. This time, I did throw up.

I hadn't had breakfast that morning, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I felt someone gently rubbing the small of my back, helping hold my hair out of the way as my body emptied itself and still rubbing me as I recovered from the exertion, before I felt one of the hands pinching at my nipple while the other unzipped my pants before pulling them down and taking my panties with them. Then, I noticed a second pair of hands, once again atop my head while a now-familiar member was rubbed against my lips.

Then, I heard Sakura's voice at my ear, whispering, "It's ok Hinata, I'll help. Just do what I say. First, open your mouth and flatten your tongue, like at the doctors… yes, good girl. Now, try and open your throat, like you're yawning. Now, take a deep breath."

When Sasuke slid in, it wasn't so bad this time. I could feel the back of my throat bulging slightly as he forced his length down to my neck, and I felt an unexpected trill of satisfaction when his pubes tickled my nose. I pulled back slightly, taking a breath as I did, before I swallowed his length once more. Sasuke's breath began to hitch as I continued, and mine did as well when I felt Sakura's tongue playing with my clit. I felt so dirty, swallowing my husband's friend's cock while another girl ate me out, but it was wonderful.

Until it stopped.

I didn't have much of a chance to react to that though, as I was picked up, swung around, and plopped down by Sakura, leaving me in their living room in a perfect doggy-style position. I didn't even have a chance to ask Sasuke to stop before I felt his warm cock push inside me, the slight pain of being entered being eclipsed by the pleasure of his length forcing its way into my greased cunt. After that, I couldn't have stopped him even if I'd wanted to.

It wasn't gentle. Right after sealing my infidelity, Sasuke pulled back before he slammed has hands onto my hips, leaving an angry red mark and pulling me back to him while thrusting forward himself. I couldn't help but moan, and moan louder when he did it again, and again, and again until he was hammering away at me while I was shrieking like an alley cat. It only got better when he started spanking me and pulling my hair, whispering into my ear about how much of a slut I was, cheating on my husband and getting fucked like a whore.

I was so lost in ecstasy that I didn't notice Sakura under me until I felt her kneading and stretching my tits. Startled, I opened my eyes and they met hers. I opened my mouth and she claimed it. I felt her tongue wrapping itself around mine, forcefully trying to claim my mouth while she drank everything she could from me. It was intoxicating, feeling another girl kissing me like a lover as her sweet tongue explored my mouth. I remember looking into her beautiful green eyes as she broke our kiss, a string of moisture between our lips and some of her saliva still on my tongue. It was delicious.

Seeing this must have set something off inside Sasuke, because he immediately started pounding away at me harder and harder, jackhammering my pussy without relent. I couldn't help but scream out in delight as he forced himself in, leaving me with that exquisite sense of joy and pain while his cock beat at the entrance of my womb, aching for use. Then he stopped, and I felt something flowing into me in three little bursts before he pulled out, letting out more on my butt.

I felt cold.

I hadn't thought that he'd actually cum inside me, and I hadn't taken any precautions. I'd been dosing Naruto with a small bit of poison rendering him temporarily sterile, so I hadn't even contemplated that I might need anything. I panicked inside, going over everything that might happen and how Naruto would find out and leave me. Then it suddenly became much harder to panic when I felt a warm tongue invading my slit. I melted, and decided to just let it be.

* * *

We kept having sex throughout my pregnancy and nine months later I would give birth to my eldest son, who luckily looked so much like me that my husband never suspected a thing. Since then, I've had eight children: four I know are Naruto's, two I know are Sasuke's, and two I don't know who belong to. In about nine months I'll probably have another.

I feel Sasuke pull out and flop down on the bed beside me, his pearly cum dribbling out my bruised and beaten twat. I'm hot and covered in sweat, so much that I don't pull the covers up.

"So, what are you going to name this one?" Sasuke asks, his arrogant voice showing certainty that it would be his.

"I was thinking Kino," I say, my hand reaching down to my slit to play with the rewards of my infidelity.

"Boy or girl?" Sasuke asks, confused.

"Does it matter?" I respond before bringing the semen in my hand up to my face before licking at it, rubbing some on my cheeks and eye lids as well. It always gets Sasuke hard again when I do that, and he's inside me again within moments.

Three hours later I'm walking home, a souvenir of the day dripping into my blue cotton panties with similar remains soaked into my tongue, sloshing about in my belly, clinging to my sinuses and even stuck to the inside of my eyelids. Why does something that feels so good have to be so bad, I ask myself, before realizing I forgot to remove my new nipple piercing before healing it. Looks like Naruto will be in for a surprise tonight.


	2. Kushina

**We're back. After much work, thought, and fapping, we've answered a request submitted to us by fellow fanficionado, **[NAME REDACTED]**. Let's all give thanks to **[NAME REDACTED]** for this story idea. This time, our work has gone above and beyond, so much that there's actually a second part of this chapter in the works! When this chapter is finally completed, it'll have Class! Romance! Butt-Sex! Cheating! Lesbians! And Pregger Sex! Unfortunatelly, for now you'll only get the first four of those things, but enjoy anyways!**

**This story is a fan-made production and its creators derive nothing in the way of monetary gain.**

**Update:**** And we're back! Again! If you're wondering what took so long, I recommend reading the NOTE chapter after this but if you want the tl;dr version (or are reading this after I've replaced the NOTE chapter with a real one) it can be summarized with the following sequence of events: car crash, coma, brain damage, firing, PT, re-being-hired, and problems focusing. Now, I strongly recommend you enjoy the highly visceral and disgustingly realistic pornography you came here for!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kushina**

* * *

How long have I been here? I think it's been 16 or 17 years now, trapped in this place of darkness and moist heat. It's a long time, no matter what you do, and there's only one thing I'm really able to do from inside this seal.

"That's it, I need to cum…" I say, my fingers gently playing with the hard nub of flesh at the top of my nether-lips, building me towards orgasm.

Don't judge me, OK? I've had at least 15 years of nothing to do, and this helps pass the time when you can't grow tired or sleepy, can't look at the outside world, and can't even die. In an unchanging body that never rests, masturbation is a pretty good way to kill time. Still, I can't help but think about all the things I did in life and how they built up to my dying and being partially entombed within the seal upon my child's navel. Yes I masturbate inside my son. After even a single year in the dark I guarantee you would too.

"Oh fuck yes, that's it 'Shina, we need this so bad!" I shout to myself as my fingers dip inside me and tickle my g-spot.

As my skilled fingers work their magic I let my mind wander to things it knows will help me cum, and I can't help but remember the night that gave me my son. It was a wonderful evening, with candles and rose-petals laid out everywhere. I can almost bring myself back there in my mind…

* * *

"You like this, 'Shina?" Minato, the love of my life, said as he pressed his calloused fingers into the flesh of my shoulders, slowly pushing the knots and kinks out and replacing them with a delicious warmness.

"It's wonderful Minato. Simply wonderful…" I moaned, arching my back slightly as my head pressed further into the mattress we were on. Minato always gave wonderful massages, and this time was no different. I was so enthralled by his magic fingers I barely even noticed his erection hotdogging between my well-oiled ass-cheeks. It felt so good, the scented oils being worked into my skin as he ran his hands down my spine and around my thighs, just before he began tending to my shapely backend, gently and firmly squeezing and teasing the muscles while he thrust his warm cock back and forth, my ass pressed together around him.

"Turn around," he whispered, his voice sending a shiver down my spine as he spoke into my ear, nibbling just a bit on the end of it as he pulled away.

"Mina," I sighed, rolling onto my back with a happy-lazy smile under my half-lidded eyes, just before he turned his attention to my breasts. Even if it was more for his enjoyment than mine, my Minato was good at everything he did, and I was treated to his wondrous mouth on my left teat while his hands wandered, occasionally groping and toying with my right breast or just gliding along my body, little shivers following in their wake.

I always loved it when Minato did that, but after a minute or so I wanted more. With a hand on his head I pulled him up to my face and kissed him, my tongue and his twisting and mixing between our mouths while I laced my toes with his and my hand guided his hard cock down, past my well-trimmed bush and in between my pink lips, right inside my aching pussy. When he got there, he didn't need any encouragement.

After only a second of rest inside me Minato was jackhammering away at me like nothing else could. To me, he was never the Yellow Flash. If anything, I'd call him the Human Vibrator, and right now he was buzzing right into that one spot inside me. I couldn't have stopped myself from cumming if I wanted to. I came, hard, and felt my body convulse while fluid sprayed out from my pussy, soaking Minato and the bed below us.

Minato always liked it when I came, but I just love that goofy grin he got when he made me squirt. With a fake annoyed look and a cheesy smile I flicked him in the forehead and kissed him like the wonderful man he was.

Still, even with a touch of tenderness, he wasn't just content with letting me rest, and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled us back, leaving him on his back while he bounced me up and down on his warm member. God, he was good. I could feel him rocking back and forth inside me, hitting all sorts of delicious angles while I ran my hands down his sexy, sexy body.

Deciding it was time for something new, I stopped and got off of him. His confused look was answered moments later when I assumed my favorite position. If there's one thing dogs have figured out, it's how to fuck. Actually, Minato had that down pretty well too, and I let him know. Loudly.

"You like that, don't you?" Minato said, whispering into my ear, clearly heard over my screaming and shouting profanity, while pulling my hair slightly as he hammered deep inside me. I always loved this, being taken like a bitch in heat. I was cumming almost constantly, gushing fluids from inside my pussy and soaking our bed. Then, he stopped.

"Mina, what are yo-" I started to say, but never had the chance to finish before he lifted me up and pressed me to the wall, planting me on his length. I knew he was done now, if only because I couldn't even scream between the mini-orgasms he was giving me. The loud "thump THUD Thump thump THUD" of our fucking echoed through the room, my skin pulling slightly as I was pounded into the wall, when he moved his head close and whispered something into my ear.

"That's it Kushina, that's it. I'm gonna cum inside you, 'Shina, and I'm gonna get you pregnant. That's right, I'm gonna cum so much inside you that your tight little pussy is gonna make you a mommy. I'm gonna get you pregnant!"

I never came so hard in my life as I did right then.

* * *

"-gonna cum so much inside you that your tight little pussy is gonna make you a mommy. I'm gonna get you pregnant!" I whisper to myself as I cum, feeling myself squirt a bit.

I love that memory, but it's never enough. Minato was the single greatest lover I ever had, and probably could ever have, but memories of our bedroom romps just didn't 'do it' as well as the dirty stuff. Minato was such a saint, a god even, that even our nastiest bedroom antics seem… sacred, somehow. After shlicking it to the love of my life, I'm always left frustrated and wanting more, but knowing that nothing less than my Mina can do it right. Luckily, I've been a pretty bad girl in the past, so I've got more memories to choose from.

"I've been a bad girl Jiraiya-sensei," I say to myself as my hands drift down further, in between my plump bottom and I flash back to the war…

* * *

One of the worst things about having the Hokage as your husband was the hours he'd work, sometimes spending weeks at a time at the tower without going home once. For so long I had to make do with plastic and fingers, and my temper was set to a hair-trigger for it. One of the best things about having the Hokage as your husband, though, was that you could always get the best work, so I'd be able to work through my personal issues one way or another. That day was no different, and I'd just finished helping Jiraiya blow up a fortress in Ame, and was trying to relax as we made camp. Still, it wasn't an easy task due to all the muck and rain and assorted creatures calling out to each other. On top of that, I was horny as fuck, and there was nowhere I could wander off to and relieve myself. Meanwhile, the pervert was giggling to himself and writing something on a rather table-like toad. I silently made my way over to him and peered at the page he was working on.

"Vaginas don't work that way," I said, my head right next to his ear. It was a bit more than amusing, watching him jump and knock his frog over, 'poofing' it back to the Mountain.

"Kushina! What are, I, I wasn't, I, wait, what? Of course they do, I've had plenty of experience with female anatomy! Hands on experience! No other kind of experience would do for the Mighty Jiraiya, Sage of the Mountain Toads and Legendary Sannin!" Jiraiya shouted after collecting his tattered nerves and making sure the rest of his manuscript was ok, making sure to put on all the bravado he could.

"Looks like you haven't paid too much attention if you think we masturbate like that," I said before taking a seat, making sure to keep my legs uncrossed so he could see my slit pressed against my tights.

"Then…" he said, his voice hopeful and scared, stopping himself before he could ask the question in his head while a thin trail of blood leaked from his nose.

I smiled, not too much and not too little, while standing up and moving around to the other side of him and gently pushed him into the chair I had been sitting in before I told him what I think is the greatest thing he'd ever heard until that moment; "Let me show you, _sensei_."

I wasted no time, drinking in his attention as I gently parted the sides of my top and lifted up the cups of my bra, exposing my pearly Cs. Still slowly, I bent over and hooked my thumbs unto the hem of my tights and lowered them, my pussy unshielded by panties and with just a bit of fur covering it. Lowering myself until I was squatting down over the floor and balancing on the balls of my feet, I closed my eyes and began to work.

"Watch closely," I panted, my fingers dancing in small circles around my clit. Dragging my and down, I really got to work, playing with my little slit while my palm ground into that little bundle of nerves. Images flashed into my head, visions of a nice hard fucking by Mina's sensei, and all they did was turn me on more and more until I couldn't take it and slid my other hand down, reaching in and hitting _that_ spot, on the roof of my pussy and right by my entrance. With a slight dribble of juices and some off-balance convulsions, I came. Jiraiya didn't say anything. Instead, he was busily writing in that notebook of his, blood dripping from his nose onto his shirt and with his erection _clearly_ visible through his pants.

"It's not always… that fast… or easy," I said between panting for breath, making sure to look to him from half-lidded eyes, "I'm just really good at cumming."

"I'll say!" he said, eyes and grin wide while he gave me my grade: two thumbs up.

"Thanks, now it's your turn," I said, just before I glided over to him and pulled off his pants. I almost lost my eye in that moment. Minato was a respectable seven incher, not too big but definitely not small. His sensei, on the other hand, was rock hard at eleven. Still, I had come all this way and gotten him all ready, so I couldn't _not_ open wide and cram him down my throat. Jiraiya apparently appreciated it because he started thrusting down my neck.

"Ah yeah! Now, turn around Kushina," he said a minute or so later, removing my head from his pole and helping me get into my favorite position, my body ready to take him.

"That's it! I've been a bad girl Jiraiya-sensei, time to punish me- AHHH! THE FUCK! WRONG HOLE!" I shouted, the sudden and surprising pain causing stars to burst behind my eyes. Catching my breath, I turned to him and, filled with anger and indignity, shout, "What the FUCK is wrong with you! That's my ass!"

"That's right, it's _your_ ass. It's _your _ass, but you gave your cunt to Minato. Now, be a good girl and take your dicking!" Jiraiya said, just before thrusting all the way in. It felt almost like I was being punched in the gut, but there was something else there. It felt… kinda good. It was totally unlike being fucked the normal way, and I…

"Oh, that's good," I told him as I reached a hand down to my slit and began attending to it again. It was a good thing that I'd… cleaned myself out… an hour before hand, because with Jiraiya fucking my ass there was no way we'd stay even a little bit clean otherwise. It honestly felt too good now to just stop, and even if it burned a little and I already felt a bit sore, this was just what I needed.

"You like this Kushina? Yeah, you little slut," Jiraiya said quietly, bouncing on my butt like a frog on a rock while cramming his eleven inches ever deeper into my intestines. It was good, and he kept pounding faster and faster into me. I was so close and then…

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I shout, cumming and feeling a bit of my fluids spray on my belly. That was a good one, but I'm still not done. I clean off my hands in the water below me and try again to find that release I need. Maybe the problem is who I'm imagining. Minato was a Sex God, and Jiraiya was fun in his own overly-long way, but there are always itches that guys can't scratch.

I almost never fantasize about Miko, if only because I like guys better, but I won't deny that that she was better than any guy when it came to a lot of things. I think I'll try our first time together, and her first time at all, for this. I can picture it now, the three of us sitting at the camp fire after a mission, the warm glow lighting up our faces, and when she grabbed my hand and turned to Mina and said…

* * *

"I need to speak to Kushina. In private."

"Mikoto-" Minato began, startled by the sudden change in atmosphere as Mikoto pulled me along past the tree line.

"Girl stuff!" she called back, leading/pulling me with her into the darkness of the forest, dragging me with her until we emerged into the moonlight of a small clearing. I couldn't help but take in her looks at that moment, how her long black hair looked so soft and how her hips began to spread, and even without much of a chest her sixteen year old figure would draw any guy's eyes.

"What is it Mikoto?" I asked her, rather justifiably confused.

"'Shina, I… Kushina… I think…" she said, or tried to say, fidgeting and squirming for a bit before she began to breathe deeply and calm herself. She was twisting the material of her blouse, kneading it into bunches before fixing them while her leg muscles tensed. She was almost bouncing from the strain of her thoughts while her eyes kept flicking around like crazy from my eyes to the forest to my body to the ground to my eyes again to my shoes to the forest again and more. It almost looked like she was about to explode or something. Tilting my head a bit, I tried to get a better look into her eyes before I responded.

"Miko-" I started to say, but once my mouth opened for the 'o' sound it was stolen by her lips. I was surprised at first. Then I was surprised at second. At third, I decided to have some fun. I shot my tongue inside her mouth, licking along hers and running mine against her teeth. She didn't seem to mind and she deepened the kiss, wrapping a hand around my head and the other around my waist and pressing her warm body up against me. I responded in kind, one arm around her shoulder and the other gripping her deliciously squeezable bottom while I salivated into her mouth and caressed her tongue.

After a minute or so Mikoto pulled away and whispered, "'Shina, I know you love Minato, but-"

"It's OK, Minato won't mind," I said, cutting her off before kissing her again. I soon felt her hand under my shirt, slowly snaking its way up my back until she dexterously unclipped my bra. Feeling much more free, I returned the favor with my left hand while my right wormed its way into her pants, groping her ass before crawling to her slick shaven pussy. Dipping a finger in, I felt her body jerk in pain while she involuntarily sucked my tongue to her tonsils.

Breaking the kiss, I whispered, "Shh, It's ok Miko, it's ok," before slowly moving down her body, withdrawing my hand from her pants and reaching up to her developing chest, left uncovered but for her shirt, while my other hand worked the button and zipper on her pants. Pulling them down while she tugged at her shirt, it wasn't long before I saw her, nude but for the purple panties guarding her sex with a luminous blush upon her face. Slowly pulling down her panties, I quickly saw the cause of her pain: a thin trail of blood, leading from her slit. Spreading it with my fingers, I immediately saw the problem. Her hymen, once perfectly intact but for three round holes, had been torn near the bottom by my finger nail.

I gently slid up her body, right up to her face, before I whispered, "Just relax." I quickly caught her lips with mine and gave her a gentle kiss before moving down her body, brushing my lips across her cheek and throat, gently sucking at her neck and leaving a bright red mark before sliding further down before spending a moment to tend to her puffy nipples. Removing myself from her growing breasts with a loud 'pop', I used my tongue to trace a ring around them before moving down her belly, my tongue flicking into her bellybutton before I moved down to her pretty little pussy.

Glancing up to Mikoto's face, I stared right into her eyes while I licked her, right on the clit. Seeing her pupils dilate, I slowly wrapped my tongue around the hard nub of flesh, making sure to move just enough for her to feel it. Then, on a whim, I released her clit and drifted downwards, licking and sucking along her labia while my hands reached up and spread her lips even farther. Moving my head back, I looked at her face again and, seeing nothing but happy pleasure, I moved back to her pussy and licked at her hymen, making sure to lick up the blood from the cut I caused while poking at the small holes with the tip of my tongue. Then, getting bored, I wrapped my mouth around her entire pussy and lapped at her clit like a dog, sending Mikoto into convulsions while her legs tried to hold me there. I was locked in place for a good half minute while Mikoto spasmed and twitched, before she finally began to relax and let my head go.

"How… are you so… good?" Miko asked between gasping breaths, looking at me with dazed and glassy half-lidded eyes.

"Intuition," I told her, sliding up her naked body and planting my tongue firmly in her mouth, letting herget a good taste of herself while ignoring the noise of the outside world. Quickly enough, though, I felt a pair of hands moving up my shirt and circling my breasts, pulling and kneading the flesh and pinching my nipples. Breaking the kiss for a moment, I quickly pulled off my shirt and pants (no panties today!) to give her better access, something she immediately took advantage of, her mouth suckling my left teat and her hands cupping and toying with the right, leaving me with small chills of pleasure as she tended to my chest. Then, ripping herself away from my nipple, she slid down my body as I had done to her not ten minutes ago and…

"O-Oh _god…_" I said, feeling myself melt as she pulled me onto her face and planted herself between my legs. It was wholly unlike anything else I'd felt down there before. When Mina went down on me it was like he was trying to fuck me with his mouth, worming its way inside my pussy and lapping and thrusting at my insides, but this was different. I felt her tongue gently tracing its way around my lips, leaving a trail of fire where it went while I could _feel_ myself getting wetter with each passing stroke of her tongue. I felt my back arch against my will as she reached the top of my slit, almost touching that bundle of nerves, but ignoring it and lapping up my seeping juices. I don't remember how long that agony lasted, of being brought close and disregarded, but I remember how I came the moment she finally paid attention to my aching clit, ringing it with her tongue while gently sucking as I convulsed my release. I was sure I would make her back off as I sprayed out my orgasm, but she surprised me, drinking deeply from my pussy. Collapsing backwards, the only comment I could make was, "You though… _I_… was good?"

* * *

"Oh _god _she was _gooood_," I moan to myself as light convulsions twitch my pussy, my womb aching, but still not satisfied. Damn it, what's a girl gotta do to cum around here? This is almost as bad as when I was pregnant. Actually…

* * *

"Jiraiya…" I whispered, knowing any sense of stealth was spoiled by my belly but going through with it all the same.

"Yes, Kushina?" he answered, a dry look on his face as he looked over his shoulder at me, rather annoyed that I'd distracted him from his important business of spying on bathing women. Really, though, I couldn't blame him. I wasn't so sexy right then, with my womb the size of a watermelon and my body changing with it. Still, I had something I needed and I was going to get it.

"Jiraiya, I need a favor," I said, doing my best naughty voice as I slowly, so very slowly, dragged my shirt up and my sweatpants down, giving the pants a good tug to get them over my growing tush and letting my shirt rest on top of my swelling chest. It was actually kinda fun, watching as his eyes grew wide and he stopped looking so annoyed by me and started looking  
at me as a woman again.

"Uh, Ku-Kushina, what is…" he stuttered out, doing his best to try and play the scene through but giving up as I unhooked my bra, showing off my new Ds. Apparently he didn't mind how dark pregnancy had made my nipples, because he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of them. I couldn't help but smile at that, and I made sure to give him a nice view of the goods as I bent forward and pulled down my panties. Giving him a wink, I straightened up and stepped out of my panties and pooled sweatpants, making sure he saw something I worked on just for him: my pubic hair, trimmed and cut into the kanji for "open".

"'Shina, I already told you, that's Mi-"

"It's not Mina's hole right now, and I'm sure little Naruto wouldn't mind sharing," I said, smiling seductively and walking over to him with all the grace and sex appeal I could manage with 20 pounds of weight throwing off my normal balance. As soon as I was close enough, I slid down into his lap, my swelling tits placed right where my husband's sensei could see them and play with them all he wanted. He didn't even try and resist, his mouth clamping down on my left nipple and his hands splitting their attention between my right breast and my sopping pussy.

Soon pulling away from my chest with a loud 'pop', Jiraiya looked me in the eyes, a knowing look on his face. "You seem pent up. Not getting anything at home?" he asked, his calloused thumb running over my clit with expert skill.

"Min, ah, yes, right there, Mina's worried he might break the baby," I said, smiling at my husband's dumb worries while I directed his sensei on how best to tend to my clitoris, to run his thumb bottom to top in a way that made my toes crack and curl.

Breathing heavily, I grabbed his hand by the wrist, dragging it away from my clit as I gave Jiraiya a wink. Carefully, I lifted myself up off of his lap, just enough to get to his zipper. Fumbling for a moment, I almost had it down when I lost my balance, falling backwards. For a small, terrifying moment, I felt fear, fear for the child growing inside me. Fear that was swept away by the arms that wrapped themselves around me.

Jiraiya was breathing almost as hard as I was when I looked up, now safe. "Don't worry, the Gallant Jiraiya has you," he said, whisper soft but ruined by that stupid little cornball 'title' of his. It was all I could do to keep my laughter down to mere sniggering, but nothing in heaven or on earth could keep the look off my face. After setting me down, and making sure I wasn't going to fall over, Jiraiya stood up and took his stupid theatre pose, and began, "What is this, fair maiden? You doth doubt my gallantry? I am Jiraiya! The Great Mountain Sage, defeater of villains and pleaser of women! All women of the land know of my-"

I couldn't have fought it even if I wanted to, and I fell apart into a ball of snorting laughter.

"Sto-, haha, -top, ha, stop that! I- haha, I-, hahaha, I'm trying to get you to fuck me already!" I said as best I could, but burst into laughter again as soon as I heard what I'd said.

When I'd calmed down enough to feel horny again, Jiraiya had already removed his clothes, his cock a bit more than halfway hard again as he stroked it back to life. Knowing what to do at this point, I did my best to crawl over to him, only stopping from my goal to take my shirt and hanging bra off. With that quickly out of the way, I reached up and gently tugged him erect before I started. I opened wide, ready to swallow it all at once when, on a whim, I decided to have my fun in a slightly different fashion. Planting a quick kiss on his cock, I slowly moved down, my tongue darting out and licking at spots and occasionally taking the time to suck on a bit of skin. I certainly had plenty of room to work with, and I made sure to take my time, driving Jiraiya mad.

"'Shina," he moaned, almost pitiful as he looked down, his eyes half lidded and glassy. With the smuggest grin I've ever had, I looked up and met his gaze, staring straight into his eyes as I opened my mouth as wide as I could, to the point of feeling a bit of pain in my jaw, and took his entire length down my throat at once before slowly pulling it out, humming all the while, and letting it fall from between my lips with a loud pop.

Standing up again, grinning all the while, I slowly backed away keeping Jiraiya's eyes locked with mine, until I was right over a patch of soft grass (or as soft as grass can be called). I took my spot there, lying on the grass, spread eagled, and waited. Then, after an impatient moment, I propped myself up again and all but shouted, "What are you waiting for? Fuck me already!"

It still took him a moment to figure out I was saying something, that the something was in the form of words, and that those words were an invitation for fucking, but when he DID finally figure it out, he made up for it with a vengeance. Without the slightest bit of preamble (not that I needed any foreplay at this point) he slid almost 8 inches in me, more than I'd ever had and still holding another three in reserve, and on the second thrust those were in too. The feeling was almost like pain, almost like pleasure, and oh god I needed some cock in me. Lifting his face up from where it had rested in the grass next to my head, Jiraiya said, "God, you are tight for a pregnant chick! How long has it been?"

"Al- ha, ha, almost seven months, oh yes," I moaned out, eyes squeezed shut and already loving the gentle rhythm of his short thrusts, and wanting more. Thrusting back against him, trying to force him to go faster to meet with me, I could already feel an orgasm building, far enough to take some time but close enough to be torture.

I felt a tongue, long and moist, flicking at my ear, wrapping itself around the lobe and tracing the ridges before flicking into the canal for a moment, squirming as it could before pulling back as I heard a voice, Jiraiya's voice I suppose, although I wouldn't have cared at that moment who it was. "Tell me what you want, Kushina," he said, tongue darting back out again for just a moment before continuing, "Tell me how much you want me inside you, tell me how you want this."

"Please, harder," I breathed, my head murky as I focused all I could on talking, "I need it. I need it harder, sensei!" I didn't mean to scream the last part out, but I couldn't help it when he decided to get a head start on answering my request and hammered in with force, my eyes opening on instinct and causing me pain as my pupils dilated before the 3 o'clock summer sun made me force them closed again.

The sex was hard, rough, and dirty. I felt the blades of grass stabbing into my bottom, feeling almost like they were cutting into my back and slicing into my arms. I felt the earth below me, loose and soft as it was kneaded between my toes and as my heels dug into it, and muddy when my spraying fluids dripped onto it. I felt my husband's sensei cum inside me more than once, felt the almost thick fluid gush deep inside me for a moment before he resumed pounding away at me, slightly softer but soon steel again as his fingers pinched and rubbed my clit, pulled and squeezed my tits, pushed down on my neck, enough to make it hard to breathe but not to make me choke, or slithered into my mouth, letting me suck the dirt and my own cummy juices from his hand as I stared at him, unseeing and glassy eyed.

I barely remember when he stopped, my mouth dry from my panting and long dead screams while tearstains stung along the side of my face as he pulled out, his cock pearly from our mixed fluids and his pubic hair matted and sticky from the same. I remember him panting, tired and pale as he stood up for a moment and waddled over my, resting his cock on my face. I remember how he tried to make me suck it, my dry tongue trying to lick him clean but only doing so much before he took matters into his own hands, literally, and began stroking himself. I remember watching, disconnectedly, as he tugged on the loose flesh of his member, the darker skin moving over and back from the pink head before, with a slight grunt, he bent over slightly and placed the tip of his cock right at my left nostril. I remember the stinging feeling as his thin cum poured into my nose, three solid bursts before a weak stream that left me choking and snorting, trying to sit up but too exhausted from everything, panicking as I felt I was going to suffocate somehow, and then feeling it trickle down the back of my throat before coughing some up again, the taste strange. After that, I don't remember a thing until I woke up the next day in bed, dressed in a mismatching pair of maternity pajamas and a pair of crusty-sticky panties.

* * *

Panting, felling satisfied again (if only for a moment), I relax, my fingers falling from their place at my pussy when I feel it, the raw hatred and impotent anger of a caged god. Sitting up and cracking my neck, I stretch my arms and shoulders as I get my legs under me again for the first time in more than a decade while the world around me shifts to color. Standing up my clothing appearing upon me with barely a thought, I flex my chakra, hardening it into the chains I was famous for in life. I can't help but smile, almost giddy. I guess it's time for me to meet my son.


	3. NOTE

**_LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2 : _**_**LAST CHAPTER FINISHED, GO TO CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

And we're back! We know it's been a while (or, as Rousseau simply put it, "Merde!") since anything was posted. We know you probably don't care, and no amount of car crashes, comas, brain damage, firings, or efforts to recover from these will change that, which sucks because each of those things happened. For those dedicated two of you who will read this, don't worry, things are mostly back in order and we don't need to do all that much math anyways.

Anyways, We've finally gotten Kushina finished and started on the next chapter. Or, more appropriately, we've gotten started on four chapters, any of which might be next (We've had some trouble concentrating lately, what with the whole brain damage thing), and we should be able to get them done in a more reasonable time than this took. We hope.

On another note, we have been getting a LOT of requests for more Hinata-cheating-on-Naruto-with-Sasuke action! Really, a LOT. As in, 17 separate users PMed a request for more of it. Is this really that big a thing? One that nobody seems to be catering to? Well, because of this (17! as in, more people than have actually reviewed the story requested more SasuHinaNaru - Naru!), we've decided to just give in and, rather than try and fit it into the 'verse of Deviance, instead just create a new story to be fiilled with Hinata slutting it up, usually with Sasuke but eh, who knows who else will wander onto the screen.

Anyways, we think that's all. Horrible delay, being back, stuff in works, Hina stuff, all check. Damnit, we know there's something else here! Ah fuck it, just make sure to review. Also, this chapter will be deleted (not replaced) once Chapter 3 comes out, so keep that in mind when reviewing.


End file.
